onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 491
|Art= |Ad= |Ed= |Story= |chapter=581 p.7; 582 p.1-13 |format=16:9 (HDTV) |eyecatcher=Luffy - Luffy |rating=11.5 |rank=3 }} "Arrival at the Island of Women - Cruel Reality Tortures Luffy" is the 491st episode of ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Brownbeard is seen taking over Foodvalten saying it isn't a Whitebeard territory anymore, Iva says goodbye to Jinbe and the others. Boa Hancock, the Heart Pirates, and Jinbe make it to Amazon Lily. Luffy wakes up and goes on a rampage on the eastern shore looking for Ace. He later understands that Ace is no longer alive while talking to Jinbe. Long Summary In West Blue, a village - Lascamp - is being attacked. The Marines already have their hands full with the surge of piracy after the war at Marinefored. Since not all information was divulged, some of the marines are wondering how a fall of Whitebeard and a victory of the marines would lead to an increase of pirates flooding the seas. Whereas, few days after the war, Foodvalten Island in the New World is being attacked. The Island was under Whitebeard's territory however, since Whitebeard died in the war, the island became vulnerable. Brownbeard, a pirate, then declares to Foodvalten Islanders that he will be their ruler. Ivankov left with the other escapees from Impel Down and they bid their goodbyes to Jinbe and the unconscious Luffy. Menawhile, the Kuja ship has met with the Heart Pirates submarine and Hancock has decided to have luffy be treated at the Island of Women - amazon Lily. as a result of Kuja laws, Luffy and the Heart pirates were not allowed into the Kuja Palace but were instead allowed to stay on the Gulf of the Island of Women. Boa Hancock, very sad that Luffy is still unconscious refuses to eat. Luffy, after days of being unconscious came through with events of Ace's release and death played in his memory. Luffy woke destroying the submarine and yelling "Where is Ace?" Crew members of the Heart Pirates tried immobilizing Luffy however, he easily pushed them off. Distraught at not finding ace, Luffy went into the forest, destroying trees. On remembering what occured at Marineford, Luffy hit his head on trees, telling the memory to disappear. Then, Jinbe appeared. He told Luffy the war is ended and tried telling him about Ace however, Luffy told him not to speak. after coming to the acceptance of Ace's death, Luffy wept uncontrollably. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime and Manga Differences One Piece is still going by one chapter an episode, the following scenes were added or extended. *Jinbe and Ivankov talked about meeting each other thanks to Luffy. *A new scene of the Heart Pirates entering the harbor and being met with initial hostility was shown. This also included Hancock and Nyon arguing over whether or not to allow the men to stay on the island. They eventually formed a compromise and allowed the Heart Pirates to dock at the bay. *After two weeks, a scene of the Heart Pirates being fed and having a short interaction with the Kuja was shown. *When Luffy woke up he was seen damaging the submarine and being chased by the crew before he entered the forest. *The scene of Luffy meeting Ace, the start of the flashback, wasn't shown, making this even shorter than the actual chapter. Site Navigation de:Nyōga-shima Jōriku Luffy wo semeru kakoku na Genjitsu Category:Episodes Category:Episodes Storyboarded by Eisaku Inoue Category:Episodes Storyboarded by Makoto Sonoda